You're Not Just My Friend, You're My Heart
by 2091riveraisrael
Summary: Sequel to I Wish You Were Young Just Like Me... After Rivera accidentally breaks Rainbow Dash's Heart, Rivera goes through a Horrifing Nightmare, that has him start paying more attention to her or his antics might get her killed. After the terrifying Nightmare Rivera, goes through the reality of spending time with Rainbow Dash rather than the Nightmare becoming a Reality.
1. Will There Never Come A day Like today?

_Will There Never Come Another Day Like Today?_

**-RIVERA**

* * *

Rivera was sleeping like a dead old Pegasus in the middle of Twilight's Library, Twilight, and Spike were out in Canterlot, leaving only Rivera to take control of her Library while she was not around. Rivera eventually woke up from his slumber, and realized that he was late working on his secret Chest.

The old one had been destroyed by Israel some time ago, and so Rivera had to work on repairing it. It was the only thing that reminded him of his own city of New York.

While he began working on it, Rainbow Dash's head popped from out of a cloud, watching the Library, where she automatically noticed a sign on the door.

She swooped down to get a better look, and what she saw filled her with excitement, and happiness. The Sign read, "Dear Rivera, Me & Spike will be going to Canterlot for a couple of weeks, mostly cause of my Parents, Please be a dear, and watch over the Library while I'm gone, If you do a good job you will certainly get a big kiss from Me. 3 Place this on the door when you wake up, so the Ponies know that the Library is closed. -Twilight Sparkle."

Despite Twilight's romantic words on the letter, Rainbow ignored them for she knew that Rivera was going to be alone for at least 3-4 Weeks, leaving him together with her.

"This is it, I'm gonna go in there and make my move." She said with confidence, but quickly stopped herself before opening the door ahead.

"Wait a minut, I should do this like any normal romantic Pony would." And without anything else said she quickly soared through the air and landed in a large field, of Yellow Flowers.

"Good thing I have a pot, I bought this with all my Equestrian dollars, this is the most expensive pot in all of Ponyville" She thought as she placed on her hoof gloves and hegan to dig out at least 2 flowers to place in the Flower pot.

"This will be great!" She screamed with Joy, as she soared quickly back to Twilight's Library as fast as her wings can carry her.

Meanwhile back at the library, Rivera was still working on the chest, from there he managed to repair the box section of it, and only needed to do now was the lid portion and than it would be completed.

"Finally at last my Memories of my city will be completed at last," Soon heard knocking on the window, he just replied without even looking. "Yea I'm busy let's give this old Pegasus a Second."

Rainbow Dash waited patiently, for Rivera to finish. After 5 Minutes he finally flew up to the window. "Yo Rainbow whatcha ya doin here?." he asked in concern, "I miss you," she replied, as Rivera just replied while fixing the Hinge of the lid in his hoofs "Uh huh."

"I'm coming in," She teased as she flew out of sight of the window. Rivera woke up when he heard those words, "Huh, he he he hey Don't come In," He realized that Rainbow Dash had already left the window, with him looking around in confusion.

It wasn't long before he heard a knock on the door, Rivera groaned with annoyance, realizing that he can't just refused to answer the door, other wise he would be very rude. Rain clouds were even moving in as well.

To much of his disgrace he opened the door, where a very excited Rainbow Dash trotted In. "Oh your such a gentleman." She stated, rubbing his cheek with her right wing as she passed him.

"You know this door doesn't close when you open it." Rivera stated as he shut the door from behind. Rainbow Dash placed the vace on the table next to the constructing Box Chest,

She than reached into a bag and pulled out some Hay Fries, "I brought some Hay Fries, you want some?" She offered as Rivera continued to focus on his work. "Not Practically."

Rainbow groaned from his rejection to share fries with her, and placed back in her saddle bag, hopping that he will change his mind later. After watching Rivera twist a couple of screws on the hinges of the chest, while trying to put on the lid. Rainbow Dash attempted to take this opportunity as a chance to share her feelings.

"Rivera Kiss Me." she stated happily only to get rejected again by Rivera who responded, "I'm working now." Rainbow Dash attempted to take him in her hoofs, but Rivera shook her off, and his wing knocked the vase over shattering it on the ground, leaving Rainbow Dash in shock.

All her money gone, for a Dark Green Pegasus who cared more about fixing a stupid box chest than her feelings. Rivera eventually turned and looked down at the shattered vase in confusion.

Broken hearten and now scarred from this type of Incident, she began walk out of the Library saying in a very upset tone that she wants to go. Her final words, were these before trotting out the door "You were not just my friend, You were my Heart." she told him while tearing.

Rivera eventually woke up and realize what just happened attempted to stop her. "Rainbow Dash wait in the rain you can't fly!" He called while following her outside, where the rain was pouring very hard.

While Outside Rivera with a hoof tried to grab Rainbow Dash's hoof genitally. "Rainbow." He spoke, but Rainbow Dash to scarred and hurt, couldn't bare to see him right now and just slowly removed her hoof from his. Rivera just watched as Rainbow headed out of the Library garden where she later started flying.

All of a sudden while she was in the air, a large Piano from a sky wagon high above the rain had fallen out of the sly and hit Rainbow Dash's head causing her to plunge down on to the hard concrete below, leaving Rivera shocked.

He saw Rainbow lying down on the ground lifeless, Blood, mixed with tears, and raindrops on her body. In one swift move Rivera rushed over to her aide.

"RAINBOW DASH!" He cried, as she found out she wasn't breathing. As fast as his wings can go he raced her to the hospital, where he was waiting hours, for her to come out hopping that she was alright.

After an hour of waiting and Listening with an Ear on the door way, Rivera collapsed on the ground. He heard that Rainbow Dash's wounds were too fetal and that she died from Blood Loss.

This loss caused Rivera to go Nuts, as he was flying aimlessly through the skies of PonyVille knocking down trees while Screaming in the sky.

After an hour of rampaging Rivera sadly made his way back to Twilight's Library, where he sat down on Twilight's bed tears soaring through his red eyes.

He than turned to the shattered vase that he knocked over by accident, and slowly began to pick up the pieces, where he soon learned that It was made from Rainbow Foam, the most expensive material in all of Equestria.

Rivera slowly placed the pieces on the table and put the flower in another pot before collapsing on the floor covering his head with both his hoofs.

While lying down in his misery, Memories of Rainbow Dash, popped from all over his mind, from when she first gave him the Black Wonderbolt outfit that he is wearing now, from the time he cheered her on into becoming a Wonderbolt, to the time she became a Wonderbolt at last.

Rivera even remembered the time, he gave Rainbow Dash the first rose, that he found on the ground, a couple of weeks, back. He remembered how her whole face transformed from the color light blue, to bright red from blushing.

Rivera slowly began to snap back into reality, where he slowly got up and began to lay down on Twilight's bed again where he shut his eyes hopping to never wake up again on the count of how much of an Ass he had been to Rainbow Dash, He even doubted if Twilight would've come around that she would be able to heal the scar in his heart.

As soon as his eyes, felt tight, he fell asleep again, but awoke to the sound of a knock on the door, with the entire room including the bed fading a way into darkness, drawing Rivera into a large state of confusion.


	2. We Already Have Been Together

_Will There Ever Be A Day Like Today?_  
**-Rainbow Dash**

* * *

As soon as the Darkness, became too difficult to handle, Rivera shot up quickly panting, back from the center of the Library where he was sleeping the last time in the beginning.

While looking around, he could still hear the knocking he than noticed Rainbow Dash at the window, where he flew at fast speed to see her the way she was at the beginning, happy and confident, in confessing her feelings. Rivera just opened the Window and allowed Rainbow Dash to fly in.

"I was beginning to wonder if you were dead," She teased as Rivera continued to stare at her with his eyes hung wide open, he watched as she placed the flowers, on the table just like she did in the beginning. "Is everything Okay?" Rainbow asked looking worried, for she had noticed that Rivera has not yet descended from the window.

Rivera just landed, and just stared into her eyes. It was Rainbow Dash, he must have had a Nightmare after drinking too much Apple Cider.

Rivera than saw Rainbow Dash reach into her saddle bag and, pull out some Hay fries, "Want some of my Hay fries?" She asked approaching, Rivera automatically took a piece and slowly began to eat it, as Rainbow Dash began to do the same.

She even began to feed him some of the fries, as Rivera continued to watch still haunted from his nightmare, of that tragic scene when he saw her die right in front of his face.

After feeding Rivera a few of her Hay Fries, she noticed Rivera seemed frightened, as if he had just seen a ghost, or better yet one standing right in front of him.

"Rivera you're really getting me worried, What's wrong?" She asked genitally grabbing his head with both her hoofs Rivera was trying to think of an excuse in order not to bring up the Nightmare, and just pulled anything outta of anywhere.

"Sorry That I'm creepin you out, Rainbow, I just had a very bad time sleepin" He said hopping that Rainbow won't expect anything unusual.

Rainbow Dash, just became more confused, and worried. She can tell that he was lying and that something was bothering him, but she decided to play along and let him tell it to her when he is ready.

"Ummm Okay than," She than replied than grabbed another Hay Fry, "Here," she said as Rivera opened his mouth and she put it in, while blushing.

As the minutes went by Rivera, was currently continuing his work on his Box, chest, but was also spending time with Rainbow Dash, something that he should have done in his damned Nightmare.

The minutes later evolved, from hours, than from hours to days. Rivera & Rainbow Dash were flying through the sky, and as always Rainbow Dash won with Rivera landing to catch breath.

"Come On Rivera you shouldn't have given up." Rainbow Dash commented as she landed and nudging his head a little, "I'm old not young Rainbow, I'm old my speed isn't what it used be." Rivera commented before collapsing on his stomach to breath a little.

After a couple of breaths Rivera, fell a sleep, snoring. Rainbow Dash giggled and began to softly rub his head as he was sleeping. "Old or not you're still young to me."

The sun was beginning to set, when Rivera finally woke up again from his slumber. "I was beginning to wonder if you would ever wake up." Rainbow Dash laughed, as Rivera turned to see her sitting down behind him on a small hill looking at the sunset over head.

Rivera yawned and went up to join Rainbow Dash at the top, "What a nice sun set, Celestia really out dose herself." Rivera commented while sitting alongside Rainbow Dash.

"Yea." Replied Rainbow as she secretly began to scoot over closer to Rivera, without him knowing. Rivera took one quick glance at the sky making sure there were no Sky Wagons, for he had still not recovered from this mornings Nightmare, no matter how much he tries to overcome it the more it Haunts him.

"Sooooo..." Rainbow Dash started off while stretching her hoofs away from her chest, causing Rivera to look at her with a smirk of funniness.

"What? A girl can't stretch?" She commented while smirking back, to see what Rivera's answer would be. "Ha No." Rivera stated only to get nudged by Rainbow Dash's Hoof.

"Well I can see you don't take no for an answer." Rivera teased as he genital patted Rainbow's hoof of his nose. "Nope," Rainbow Dash giggled laughing only to get a gentle swat from Rivera's wing.

"Oh yea." Rainbow snapped glaring in a good way and used her wing On Rivera's back and leaving it there. "Ha! We're even." She laughed as they looked at each other in the eyes.

Rainbow Dash blushed yet again, and finally decided to tell Rivera her actual feelings. "Rivera I- I just wanted-" Rainbow had a hard time saying this as Rivera watched her, in surprise.

Rainbow began to rub her hoof slowly with her other hoof as she began to look for the right words, than finally came up with them.

After clearing her throat, she finally began to speak again. "I Just wanted you to know That You're Not Just My Friend You're My Heart," She finished as Rivera smiled and gave her a small kiss on the cheek witch glowed pink, as soon as his lips left it.

"Consider yourself my heart too Dashie." Rivera replied with a smiled, only to get kissed by a Rainbow Dash who quickly raised up and smacked lips after his words.

After a moment of kissing there was silence for a bit. Rainbow Dash finally spoke up, "You wanna fly me home?" She asked scooting so close that her thy was up against Rivera's. "Sure." He replied.

"Race ya there!" She cried flying up into the sky at fast speed. "Why that little cheater!" Rivera snapped in a good way, as he took off after her.

The trip back to cloudsdale proved to be long mostly due to Rainbow Dash toying around with Rivera on racing her all over Equestria. After about a half hour the Night came, and Rain Clouds were starting to soar through.

Within Minutes It was starting to rain. "Oh Man." Rivera groaned, as him and Rainbow Dash landed mostly due to water bringing more weight to wings.

"I guess we'll just walk over until we reach Cloudsdale than the only thing I have to do is use the city for cover and fly right through the clouds." Rainbow said with amusement as she passed Rivera. "Be my guest" replied Rivera as he followed behind her.

after a few minutes of galloping through the Rain with Rivera covering Rainbow Dash with his wings they finally reached Cloudsdale, where Rainbow kissed Rivera good bye on the cheek and began to fly happily at fast speed back to Cloudsdale.

Rivera watched and smiled as he saw her ascend into her home city above, but something in the sky caught his fears. In the sky a couple of New recruit Pegasus Sky transporters were trying to load a giant piano, bu the Water from the heavy downfall made the job more difficult and the pino very slippery.

All of sudden one of the carriers lost their grip, and the Piano began to plunged down to the ground. Rivera gasped as memories of the Nightmare started to build up all over again.

This was exactly what happened and how Rainbow Dash had died. The Piano was coming straight for the blue Pegasus and Rainbow didn't seem to notice it.

Rivera quickly flew at fast speed in order to reach Rainbow Dash's position and hope to push her outta of the way before she gets hit.

At quick speed he managed to catch Rainbow Dash and push her out of range of the falling Pony, where he smiled as she fell softly on the cloud, but The Piano came down, and struck Rivera instead sending him plunging down below and crashing into the ground.

Rainbow Dash quickly gasped and flew down taking Rivera in her arms. "RIVERA!" She cried with tears filling her eyes, Rivera just smiled as and began to speak in a very weak voice.

"I- I had- A Nightmare- Rainbow- You-" He began to cough alot of blood as he continued speaking, as the sight of this made Rainbow Dash wanna cry. "Shhh Please hold on! SOMEBODY HELLLLLPPPPPP!" She cried at the top of her lungs but there was no one around to hear her, plus the rain drowned out her words.

Rivera in a very weakened state placed his Wing over Rainbow Dash's mouth. "You Died in the Nightmare You were hit by that-Piano." He told her as he pointed at the Piano stuck in the ground.

Rainbow Dash kept on calling for help but no one responded to her, She than sunk down and covered Rivera;s body with her own, completely sheilding him from the Rain.

She didn't care if she got sick or blood stains on her belly. She was very sad on what had happened at this moment. "Please Rivera don't leave, Me We just got together!" She cried grabbing his head with both her hoofs, she was crying so much that she could barley speak.

"We already-Have, been together," Rivera said in his last words, before passing out on the ground from the amount of Blood loss, "Rainbow completed covered her mouth with her hoofs, than actually managed to find the strength to grab him and hoist him off the ground even from the rain.

"I'm not going to let you die!" She cried as she used all of her energy to fly him to the nearest hospital where she landed with a large crash, mostly due to the weight of both Rivera, and her wet wings.

Rivera was taken in automatically, and was giving large amounts of medical treatment, Rainbow just stood outside waiting, pacing the floor left and right, tears filling her eyes.

All of a sudden, the doctor finally at last came out. "Is he okay?" she gasped, as the doctor took one solid breath before answering.

"Rivera took a large cunk, to the head, and lost a lot of blood, but, the good news is, is that he will be fine, because you managed to get him hear just in time." The Docter replied while moving to the side, showing Rivera awake, only to get pounced on by a worried Rainbow Dash taking him in her arms.

Rivera just smiled and said "Thanks," Rainbow Dash blushed as Rivera shut his eyes to take a small nap, that were specifically known to help him recover quicker.

Rainbow after watching Rivera sleep just wrapped her wings around him, and kissed him once again on the lips falling a sleep on top of him, never wanting to get off again.

2 Years later. Rivera is shown in Cloudsdale fully recovered from the Injury and also in a full relationship with Rainbow Dash, who has now grown into a much older Pegasus, but still young compared to Rivera and the rest of the Mane 6.

She was now known as the Sky Princess. She and Rivera now guard the skies together.

**THE END...**


End file.
